Ten Days
by Cheating Death
Summary: Sequel to Seduced By Death: For two days, she was in a deep sleep. He would spend the next seven days helping her regain her strength, stealing the last of her innocence in the process. On the tenth night, she would finally have her revenge. Rated M for lemon, swearing, and violence


**So, I decided to make a sequel for 'Seduced By Death' since I wanted to continue with the story. This one-shot is longer than its prequel, but I hope it doesn't deter you from reading it (I've learned that some people prefer shorter stories) but with all the detail I wanted, it was a bit long. Oh well, hope you like it.**

**Ten Days**

"So I take it as the mission was a success." Hyuuga Hiashi looked at the three men whom stood before him.

"It was," one of the ninjas spoke up humbly. "Hinata is dead." He had chosen not to tell him that they had run off before she had actually died from her wounds. It's not like it would matter, since her injuries had been fatal.

The head of the Hyuuga household stared at them for a moment. "Where are the others?"

The men looked down sheepishly until another one spoke up. "Hinata managed to kill them during the attack, sir."

"Really? That's quite a surprise," he said, though he sounded unimpressed. "Anyway, you covered your tracks I hope."

"Nobody saw us," the third ninja chimed in. "We made sure of it."

Hiashi slowly rose to his feet, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Good. Now I can rest easy knowing that I no longer must deal with her. You are dismissed."

_Elsewhere_

Other than a few lit torches on the walls of the cavern, the corridor was nearly pitch-black. It was just how he had left it. Hidan looked down at the petite girl in his arms, who had fallen asleep not very long ago. He continued to carry her down the long hall of his lair, where not a single soul knew of. No one had ever known the secret hideaway where Hidan spent the majority of his time when he wasn't out and about collecting souls. Even if anyone had found out, Hidan would've simply killed them right then and there. He did not like to be bothered and was not above killing someone just for angering him.

Eventually he came to a door and kicked it open, letting it rumble shut behind him as he entered the main entrance. Hidden in the heart of the mountain, he had made himself quite the comfortable home. It was dark, save for random candles throughout it that gave it a slight illumination. He kept the light minimal, not particularly fond of it.

Hidan laid Hinata on the couch, then made his way to the bathroom. He began to fill the large, deep tub with hot water, then tossed his bloody cloak aside. As the tub filled, he discarded the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked, then finally turned the water off once enough had accumulated to his liking. Nude, he walked back out to where he had left the girl and carefully stripped all of her clothes off. As he undressed her, he could see scrapes and bruises all over her body from the attack from earlier. They would be gone within a few hours. That did not ease his rage in the slightest. He would make sure that those bastards would pay.

Once she was as naked as he, Hidan picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He carefully lowered himself into the tub, holding her tightly against his chest. The water began to turn red from the blood on their bodies, most of it coming from Hinata's. Propping her against the wall, Hidan washed her blood-stained skin as he admired her beauty. He brushed some hair out of her face, tilting it up. His body was pressed against hers, and he couldn't help but sigh wistfully as his stiffening cock poked against her.

"Fuck," he muttered, brushing his thumbs over her pert nipples.

He knew that she was a virgin, and he wanted nothing more than to steal her innocence right then and then. However, he wanted her to be awake when she experienced it, and it wouldn't be for another two days until she would regain consciousness. Hidan would just have to wait, as much as he hated it. He was not the patient type at all, and having to restrain himself was just torture to him.

_Fucking relax. You'll take her soon enough_. Once he had finished cleaning her, he picked her up in his arms again and stood up. Hidan climbed out of the tub and carefully wrapped her up in a thick white towel. Still dripping wet himself, he carried her into his room and laid her down in his bed. He didn't care about getting the covers wet and crawled in beside her. Pulling Hinata into his arms, he hugged her against his chest before tugging the thick blanket up to cover them both. He closed his eyes and rested with her for awhile, trying to ignore his persistent erection the entire time. Waiting would be a bitch.

_Two days later_

Hinata stirred, her eyes slowly opening after being closed for over forty-eight hours. Her head felt fuzzy, and her vision was blurry. Moaning softly, she shakily got out of the bed, not immediately aware of the fact that she had no clothes on.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, rubbing her stinging eyes. "And why do I feel like this...?"

Hinata took a few more steps, then pitched forward as her weakened legs suddenly gave out. Before she could fall though, Hidan grabbed her out of nowhere. He steadied her, amused that she hadn't noticed that he was void of all clothing as well.

"I see you're finally fucking awake," he said with a grin. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Mmm..." Hinata was disoriented, and it took her a few seconds before she gave him the answer he had been expecting. "Weak."

Hidan smirked as he guided her back to the bed. "Kinda figured. But now that you're awake, you need replenishment right away. So wait here for a fucking minute."

He helped her lie back down, then left the room for a few minutes. Hinata waited, gradually regaining her senses. It was only then that she realized that she was stark naked. Blushing, she pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Had that man undressed her? And he had been naked, too, hadn't he? Did they do something? What exactly had happened?

Hidan returned to the room, carrying a large, bulky burlap sack over his shoulder. He smirked, amused by her questioning expression as she modestly tried to hide her nude body. Her face had turned a light shade of red out of embarrassment, and he found it to be cute.

"No, we didn't fuck, if that's what you're worried about," he told her as he dropped the sack onto the floor. "Trust me, I've been going fucking insane over the fact that I've had to wait."

Hinata tried not to look at his naked, muscular body, though she couldn't help but notice his...parts... _He's big... _She immediately averted her eyes again, mentally yelling at herself for checking him out. Hidan chuckled lightly, enjoying the fact that he had caught her staring.

"Um...w-what's in the b-bag?" The shy girl stammered quietly.

"This?" Hidan gave the bag a kick, and Hinata could hear something groan from inside of it. "This is your dinner."

She gazed at the bag with unease. "But...I thought you said..."

"I know," he told her as she trailed off. "I did say that you wouldn't need food. But this is more along the lines of an energy boost." He ripped the bag open and threw the bound ninja into the middle of the room. "I captured this fucker so that you absorb his soul."

"W-What?" Hinata looked back and forth between Hidan and the ninja, who was thrashing wildly. "A-Absorb his soul? B-But, I don't want to kill him... A-And how would I even do that?"

"He was going to die tomorrow anyway," Hidan said dismissively. "I'm just speeding up the process. Besides, he's just a worthless piece of shit anyways. No one will miss him, since he's nothing but an abusive drunk." The man began to scream at him through his gag, only to receive a kick in the side for his troubles.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan mumbled with annoyance, before returning his attention back to Hinata. "The most common souls you will devour are black ones like the one this guy has. Same goes with your family. Not saying that everyone will a black soul is a horrible person, but most people have certain attributes that determine what color their souls are. Only the most pure and innocent, such as yourself, have white ones. I already took yours, and I must say, that it was the sweetest one I've ever had the pleasure of absorbing."

"B-But how d-do I do it?"

Hidan smirked, then walked over to her and took her hand. "I'll show you."

He gently tugged her out of the bed, and she tried desperately to stay covered by the thin white sheet. Hidan stepped up beside the writhing ninja, then grabbed him around the throat. He suddenly had a knife in his hand and slashed the blade directly across the man's throat. Hinata squeaked in surprise, stepping back when she felt a mist of blood spray onto her. In her surprise, she had let go of her sheet, letting it fall to the floor. Hidan grinned, shamelessly eyeing her perfectly naked body.

"He'll be dead in a few seconds," he told her nonchalantly as blood poured from the ninja's slit throat.

Once the body had stopped twitching, Hidan pulled Hinata down so that he could show her how to absorb the man's soul. She did as Hidan instructed and gently inhaled as a black mist escaped from the man's body. The sensation felt strange in a curiously good way. Although still sore and weak, she already felt significantly better than earlier. The deep wounds that had nearly caused her death hardly hurt at all.

"The more you absorb, the better," Hidan told her, gently caressing her breast as he crouched behind her. "The white souls are much better, but a lot fucking harder to find. Only one out of every twenty souls is pure enough to be actually white. So those are a real fucking treat once you're lucky enough to find one."

Hinata moaned as he massaged the firm mound on her chest, then gasped when he brushed her nipple with his thumb. "Mmm... Hidan-Sama..."

Taking the opportunity to finally do what he had been impatiently waiting for, Hidan guided Hinata back towards the bed. He pushed her down onto it, then climbed on top of her. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, one of his legs between hers. Hinata was stunned for a moment, before responding to his kiss. She couldn't help but like the way his warm body covered hers, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His cock poked against her thigh, growing harder by the second.

"I'm going to take you, Hinata," he whispered seductively into her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe. "The last of your fucking innocence..."

Hidan sat up and got onto his knees beside her, pulling Hinata up into a sitting position. His penis was mere inches away from her face, and, despite her nervousness, the girl reached out and touched it. Her hand gently ran up and down the hard shaft, stopping right at the tip.

"Mmmm..." Hidan closed his eyes, enjoying her light touches. "Put it in your mouth."

Hinata blushed, but did as she was told as she shyly looked up at him. She slipped his cock into her mouth, giving his tip a lick just before inserting it. Although she had no experience whatsoever, she had an idea of what she should do. Her head bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around his shaft as she pleasured. Hidan groaned and put his hands on her head, his fingers entangling with her silky locks. He gently guided her movements, eventually getting rougher as he forced her to go faster. Hinata choked slightly as his entire length went to the back of her throat, but she quickly adjusted to his size.

"Oh, fuck..." Hidan reached down and grabbed one of her breasts.

The former heiress moaned as she sucked on his painfully sensitive cock, driving him closer to the edge of insanity. Hidan growled and thrust into her mouth faster, getting more aggressive. It had been far too long since he had last been with a woman, and with Hinata around, he could now do it as much as he pleased. He grew more aroused as she continued to lick every inch of his penis, and knew he was getting close. However, he was not yet ready for it to end. He pulled his member out of her mouth, then pushed her down so that she was lying on her back.

He got between her legs and inserted a finger into her, causing her to whimper. He already knew that she would be tight, as she was still a virgin. He would have to be gentle with her. He pulled his finger out, and brought it to his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted her sweet juices. He then slowly eased himself into her wet entrance. As he carefully slid deeper within her tight walls, Hinata's eyes went wide, her breathing momentarily halted. It hurt, and she felt the sting of tears as she grabbed onto his shoulders. She let out a cry of pain as he pushed in deeper, now squeezing her eyes shut. She whimpered and let out choked sobs as she trembled beneath him, feeling as the warm tears ran down her face. Hidan quieted her with a kiss, holding her tight against him. She mewled, gripping his broad shoulders harder. Hidan gradually increased his speed, thrusting his full length deep inside of her. Pain eventually gave way to pleasure, and her cries turned into moans as she relaxed slightly. It still hurt, but it felt so damn good at the same time.

Hidan kissed her more roughly, now slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hinata responded with her own kisses, hers softer and slower than his. She moaned in ecstasy as he rammed her particularly hard.

"Hidan-Sama..." She threw her head back, her heart pounding in her chest.

The silver-haired man thrust into her faster, reaching down to fondle her breast. He rammed into her, his glistening body against hers as he kept up his momentum. Hinata cried out in pleasure, close to climaxing. A few thrusts later, Hidan grunted and released his hot load deep inside her just as she orgasmed.

"Hinata." He buried his face into her shoulder as he finished cumming, inhaling the sweet scent of her dark hair. Once he had finished, he lifted himself up onto his arms and gave her another kiss. "You are mine... Don't ever fucking forget that."

"Yours," she quietly agreed, lifting her head slightly to give him a kiss in return.

Over the next week Hidan continued to watch over her and help her absorb more souls. Every day he would bring in at least three people who had unluckily crossed paths with him. Many were drunks and prostitutes, as well as rogue ninjas. Hidan would kill them and allow Hinata to absorb their souls, even getting her to kill the victim herself at one point. However, he didn't force the subject too much, knowing that she did not like actual killing aspect.

"Are you sure you want to get back at your fucking family?" He finally asked her. "Tonight will be the tenth night, which is when I said you would get your revenge. Are you prepared for it?"

Hinata nodded, determined as memories from her past clouded her mind. All the times they had made her feel like an outcast, like she was unworthy of even life. The grueling, relentless training that only resulted in criticism, and never praise. Always whispering about how it was unfortunate that a weakling like her would become heiress. _Not anymore_, she thought. _Hanabi will be. Just as they wanted._

"I'm ready," she replied softly, turning to look at him.

Hinata was dressed in a midnight black kimono with lavender flowers on it. Her hair was tied back with a long ribbon that matched the flowers on her outfit. She looked beautiful, retaining her innocent look at the same time. Hidan walked over to her, dressed in the same black cloak he had worn on the night he had found her. His scythe was on his back, its blade gleaming.

Hidan smirked, then walked over to her. "Are you sure? There is no turning back once you decide."

"Yes, I'm positive," she told him, a pained look in her eyes. "After what they did... I can't let them get away with it."

"Good." He brushed his index finger against her cheek, then leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Get your revenge..."

_Later that night_

Hinata stood just outside of the Hyuuga clan's main house, hidden in the shadows. It was rather late, and almost everyone had retire for the night. She could see the faint reading light in one of the rooms. Her eyes narrowed, well aware that that particular room was her father's study. So he was still awake, huh? Good.

Like Hidan, she would be able to move freely throughout the houses without being noticed. She had learned how to move invisibly within the darkness, as if she were a transparent ghost. Unlike Hidan, however, she couldn't kill anyone by a mere touch. Her lover had transferred a bit of his power to temporarily do so for a short period of time. The difference was that it could take up to five seconds for the person to die, whereas Hidan's touch killed them instantly. She would only be able to eliminate ten people before the affects wore off. In the end, it was decided that she would take care of the main house, while Hidan handled the rest.

The moon shone brightly in the black cloudless sky, and a slight fog had begun to drift into the area. Hidan looked at Hinata, eagerly anticipating the night of slaughter that he had been craving for so long. It was time.

Hinata's form darkened and became one with the shadows, allowing her body to move and travel in ways that never would've been possible had she still been human. She could now move freely through cracks and keyholes, finding a way to maneuver through anything that had any type of opening. The seven Hyuuga clan council members stayed in the main house, as well as her father, sister, and cousin. Ten people altogether. It used to be eleven...

She slipped under the door in a shadowy mist, unseen as she traveled down the dim hallway. Knowing exactly which rooms were whose, she invisibly glided through the mansion until she came to her first door. Knowing that everyone locked their rooms at night, she entered through the keyhole and hovered over the elderly man who was snoring in his bed. She felt a sensation of sheer hatred as she remembered every time he complained that she was worthless. It had been his idea originally to have Hanabi replace her as heiress. The man rolled over, opening his eyes very slightly just as Hinata showed her real form. She hovered above him for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Realization jolted him awake and he screamed just as Hinata grabbed him around the throat. Using Hidan's borrowed power, she quickly snapped his neck like a twig. His eyes glazed over and he went limp on his bed, his head cocked at an unnatural angle. Hinata wasn't sure whether he died from the broken neck or the touch itself. It didn't matter to her, though. He was dead, and that was all she cared about. She absorbed his black soul before making her way to the next locked room.

Hinata stealthily finished off the other six council members, making sure each of them saw her face just before she killed them. She felt no remorse whatsoever, instead feeling an odd sensation of pleasure. Why shouldn't she feel this way? Not only had they had the audacity to have her killed, they left her to slowly suffer and bleed to death. In all reality, their deaths had been much quicker and less agonizing. So in her eyes, they had gotten off much easier than they could've.

She exited the seventh room, in her shadowy form right through the keyhole. After a brief pause, she passed by the next three rooms, going straight to the very last one. With a smirk, Hinata traveled right under the door and into her father's room. To her pleasure, he was still awake, sitting up in his bed as he read over a scroll. He didn't notice the ominous black mist lurking in the shadows, too engrossed in his work. And because she was dead, he would not be able to sense her chakra, since she no longer had any. She didn't need it as she was now. Hinata transformed into her normal form, still keeping herself hidden within the darkness. She could see two frames on his nightstand, one containing a picture of Hanabi. The other frame, which had originally held a picture of herself, was now empty. She wasn't surprised.

Hinata sighed, deciding to step into the light. "Some things never change. Isn't that right, Father?"

Hiashi immediately sprang out of his bed, getting into his fighting stance. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his deceased daughter, dressed in a beautiful black kimono. "Hinata?" He gaped at her in disbelief. "But I thought you were-"

"Dead?" She gave him an uncharacteristic half-smile. "I am, Father. Just like you wanted. Yet here I am right in front of you."

"How?" He frowned in confusion, turning his body slightly to pick up a kunai that was on his dresser.

Hinata sighed. "I wouldn't bother using that if I were you. It won't affect me since I am already dead. One of the others tried to attack me with one of those and it ended up in his forehead."

Hiashi glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Father, since the clan had decided that I was not worth keeping around, I decided that I should pay back the favor. I've been waiting for the past week and a half for this very moment. I've already finished off the council members, since they were the ones who put that idea into your head. Am I correct?" She moved closer and he could hear the accusatory tone in her voice. "Did you actually agree to have me eliminated? Was I really that much of a burden to you? Where I had to die just so that you could go on living in this messed up world of yours?" The last sentence was laced with hate and malice.

"Yes, you were," he hissed at her, before hurling the kunai at her.

"Didn't I tell you that it wouldn't work?" She was suddenly behind him and he felt a blade against his throat. "Goodbye, Father." She slashed his neck with the knife and watched as he collapsed onto the floor.

Hiashi grabbed at his slit throat, gaping up at her as blood gushed through his fingers. It pooled around him as he lay on the floor, the crimson liquid staining the white carpet.

Hinata bent down slightly, her lavender eyes staring into his. "I'll never forget what you did to me...but I will forgive you." She straightened back up and watched as he grew limp, the last of his energy leaving his body.

Once he was dead, she knelt down beside him and absorbed the dark soul that had emerged from his body. She felt tears run down her face as she absorbed it, though she didn't know if they were caused by sadness or happiness.

"I see you've done it," a deep voice said from behind her, and she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "I knew you could do it."

Hinata leaned back against Hidan, a faint smile on her face. "It had to be done."

"I already finished off the rest of your fucking clan," he told her, a sadistic grin on his face. "Did you wipe out everyone in the mansion?"

"Except for two, everyone else is dead," she replied rather calmly.

"Shall we go take care of them also?" Hidan helped her stand up, then brushed his lips against her forehead.

Hinata looked up at him, then gave a brief shake of her head. "No, leave them. I've decided to spare them."

"Really?" He looked a bit surprised but did not disagree. "May I ask why?"

"I don't know if my sister knew anything about the plot to kill me, and since she is still so young, I will allow her to live. My cousin, Neji, can look after her. He was the only one in my clan who didn't treat me like I was a plague..."

Hidan took her hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Then let's get the fuck outta here, alright?"

She nodded and disappeared with him, leaving the behind what would be known as the Hyuuga Clan Massacre. All of the rooms of the victims had been locked from the inside, so people knew it hadn't been an ordinary attack. Yet they would never find out the true answer to what had happened on that grisly night. Or why only Hanabi and Neji had been spared from the slaughter. The mystery would never be solved.

"Do you have any regrets?" Hidan asked Hinata, once they had returned to his lair.

Hinata was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "No...I don't." She began to strip off her blood-splattered kimono.

"Good." He smirked, watching as she undressed. "They got what they fucking deserved in the end."

Minutes later, they were both submerged in the deep tub, the hot water washing away the blood that stained their skin. Hidan kissed her deeply, his naked body pressed firmly against hers. Hinata could feel his member poking against her and blushed lightly.

"I love you, Hidan-Sama," she murmured, then buried her face into his chest out of embarrassment. "I mean...um..."

Hidan chuckled softly, tilting her face up so that she would look at him. "I love you too, Hinata. Remember that you are mine, and only mine."

"I'm yours," she agreed, then moaned when he rubbed himself against her.

Once they were clean, Hidan carried her to their bedroom, lying her down on the bed while they were still dripping wet. They made passionate love for the next hour, before falling asleep in each other's arms. For the first time ever, Hinata finally figured out where she belonged in the world that had been a living nightmare for the past eighteen years. And that was by Hidan's side, forever.

** And that wraps up my little sequel. No, there won't be another sequel since I have nothing else I would like to add to this story. I'm pretty content with how I ended it, even though I rewrote it like ten times...or eleven. Anyway, please review and let me know how you liked it. If you didn't, then okay :D**


End file.
